Halloween in Skylandia
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Jay-Jay and friends visit Skylandia for Halloween, but Snuffy becomes afraid of some jack-o-lanterns.
1. Regular

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Halloween in Skylandia" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

One sunny day at Tarrytown Airport, Jay-Jay and Snuffy were thinking about what to do for Halloween.

Then, an idea came to Jay-Jay's head.

"Why not visit Skylandia?" he suggested. "I wonder if they celebrate Halloween like we do here at Tarrytown Airport."

"They must." said Snuffy. "I'm eager to find out."

"We better ask Brenda Blue first." said Jay-Jay.

Brenda Blue was in her office when Jay-Jay and Snuffy taxied over.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Well, can we go to Skylandia and celebrate Halloween there?" asked Jay-Jay.

Brenda Blue stopped to think for a moment.

"Alright." she said. "But first, Jay-Jay must deliver these pumpkins to Farmer Ben's farm. These pumpkins will be sold to people for Halloween."

"Okay!" said Jay-Jay as he flew away.

Snuffy then turned back to Brenda Blue.

"Do people celebrate Halloween all over the world?"

"Of course!" said Brenda Blue.

"But I wonder if they celebrate it in Skylandia."

"I'm sure they do Snuffy."

Snuffy still wasn't so sure.

Later that day, Jay-Jay arrived back from his delivery, and was ready to go to Skylandia with the other airplanes.

They said goodbye to Brenda Blue, and set off.

When they arrived at Skylandia, Snuffy saw a whole bunch of pumpkins.

"They must celebrate Halloween here!"

Prince Duffy greeted the airplanes warmly.

"I see that you've all come here to celebrate Halloween."

"We have!" said Tracy.

But Snuffy still didn't think that Skylandia celebrated Halloween.

He taxied over to the next room, but as soon as he entered, he became frightened.

"What are those scary looking things?" cried Snuffy.

Jay-Jay and Prince Duffy came in.

"What's the matter Snuffy?" asked Jay-Jay.

"I want to go home! These pumpkins scare me!"

"It's alright." said Prince Duffy. "These are jack-o-lanterns."

"What are jack-o-lanterns?" asked Snuffy.

"They are pumpkins with faces carved into them, They do look a bit scary at first, but when you light them up, they look wonderful."

So Snuffy watched as the jack-o-lantern was lit.

And he was amazed.

"You know, these are really cool!" exclaimed Snuffy.

Snuffy wasn't scared anymore.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Halloween in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One sunny day at Tarrytown Airport, Jay-Jay and Snuffy were thinking about what to do for Halloween.

Then, an idea came to Jay-Jay's head.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why not visit Skylandia? I wonder if they celebrate Halloween like we do here at Tarrytown Airport.

 **SNUFFY:** They must. I'm really curious.

 **JAY-JAY:** We better ask Brenda Blue first.

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue was in her office when Jay-Jay and Snuffy taxied over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Can I help you with anything?

 **JAY-JAY:** Well, can we go to Skylandia and celebrate Halloween there?

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue stopped to think for a moment.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Alright, But first, Jay-Jay must deliver these pumpkins to Farmer Ben's farm. These pumpkins will be sold to people for Halloween.

 **JAY-JAY:** Okay!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy then turned back to Brenda Blue.

 **SNUFFY:** Do people celebrate Halloween all over the world?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Of course!

 **SNUFFY:** But I wonder if they celebrate it in Skylandia.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** I'm sure they do Snuffy.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy still wasn't so sure.

Later that day, Jay-Jay arrived back from his delivery, and was ready to go to Skylandia with the other airplanes.

They said goodbye to Brenda Blue, and set off.

When they arrived at Skylandia, Snuffy saw a whole bunch of pumpkins.

 **SNUFFY:** They must celebrate Halloween here!

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy greeted the airplanes warmly.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I see that you've all come here to celebrate Halloween.

 **TRACY:** We have!

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy still didn't think that Skylandia celebrated Halloween.

He taxied over to the next room, but as soon as he entered, he became frightened.

 **SNUFFY:** What are those scary looking things?

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Prince Duffy came in.

 **JAY-JAY:** What's the matter Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** I want to go home! These pumpkins scare me!

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** It's alright. These are jack-o-lanterns.

 **SNUFFY:** What are jack-o-lanterns?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** They are pumpkins with faces carved into them, They do look a bit scary at first, but when you light them up, they look wonderful.

 **NARRATOR:** So Snuffy watched as the jack-o-lantern was lit.

And he was amazed.

 **SNUFFY:** You know, these are really cool!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy wasn't scared anymore.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Halloween in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One sunny day at Tarrytown Airport, Jay-Jay and Snuffy were thinking about what to do for Halloween.

Then, an idea came to Jay-Jay's head.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why not visit Skylandia? I wonder if they celebrate Halloween like we do here at Tarrytown Airport.

 **SNUFFY:** They must. I'm really curious.

 **JAY-JAY:** We better ask Brenda Blue first.

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue was in her office when Jay-Jay and Snuffy taxied over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Can I help you with anything?

 **JAY-JAY:** Well, can we go to Skylandia and celebrate Halloween there?

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue stopped to think for a moment.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Alright, But first, Jay-Jay must deliver these pumpkins to Farmer Ben's farm. These pumpkins will be sold to people for Halloween.

 **JAY-JAY:** Okay!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy then turned back to Brenda Blue.

 **SNUFFY:** Do people celebrate Halloween all over the world?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Of course!

 **SNUFFY:** But I wonder if they celebrate it in Skylandia.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** I'm sure they do Snuffy.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy still wasn't so sure.

Later that day, Jay-Jay arrived back from his delivery, and was ready to go to Skylandia with the other airplanes.

They said goodbye to Brenda Blue, and set off.

When they arrived at Skylandia, Snuffy saw a whole bunch of pumpkins.

 **SNUFFY:** They must celebrate Halloween here!

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy greeted the airplanes warmly.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I see that you've all come here to celebrate Halloween.

 **TRACY:** We have!

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy still didn't think that Skylandia celebrated Halloween.

He taxied over to the next room, but as soon as he entered, he became frightened.

 **SNUFFY:** What are those scary looking things?

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Prince Duffy came in.

 **JAY-JAY:** What's the matter Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** I want to go home! These pumpkins scare me!

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** It's alright. These are jack-o-lanterns.

 **SNUFFY:** What are jack-o-lanterns?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** They are pumpkins with faces carved into them, They do look a bit scary at first, but when you light them up, they look wonderful. God made each one of these special. They aren't scary once you get used to them.

 **NARRATOR:** So Snuffy watched as the jack-o-lantern was lit.

And he was amazed.

 **SNUFFY:** You know, these are really cool! God made each one of these special!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
